


Our own tradition

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Gingerbread house competition, Holiday Traditions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Matteo and David decorate gingerbread houses
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: SKAM HOLIDAY EVENT 2020





	Our own tradition

''Stop it! If you keep eating the candies, there won't be any left for our houses.''

Matteo grinned and reached for another red jellybean, making a show of putting it in his mouth.

David narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, taking the bowl of candies away from him. ''Enough,'' he decided.

Laughing, Matteo rolled his eyes.

Making gingerbread houses had been David's idea. Being Jewish, he didn't grow up with the same tradition as Matteo and his family for the holidays, but he wanted him and Matteo to have their own tradition. Being both terrible cooks, anything involving baking was crossed out.

They settled for a non-religious tradition: a gingerbread house competition. It wasn't expensive and seemed relatively easy.

After half an hour, the festive activity turned out to be more difficult than they assumed - especially the building the house part. The icing wouldn't dry and the walls kept slipping and falling. It was frustrating.

‘’Agh! It’s not working,’’ David complained, fed up with his gingerbread house. He thought he had it, the walls were almost all up, but the front wall ended up falling half a second later, causing the others to follow down. ‘’We’re gonna need hot glue.’’

Matteo laughed at David's misery. ‘’Hot glue?'' he repeated, dipping his finger in the icing to secure his walls instead of the spatula.

''Yes.''

''That's cheating.''

''I don't care. No house, no competition. It's the decorating part we're competing on, not the house building.''

''My house is doing just fine. See?'' Matteo pointed with a cheeky smile. The icing was spilling from the corners of the house, but it was indeed standing up.

''Fuck off.''

''Let me help.'' Matteo got up from his stool and went over the other side of the table, picking up one wall and coating the edge with icing. ''Getting angry at your house won’t make the walls stick up.''

Ten minutes later, Matteo had successfully built both houses and the competition could finally begin.

‘’Ready, set...decorate!’’ David declared, going for the jelly colorful gummies and placing them neatly in rainbow order on his roof while Matteo went with gumdrops, creating a similar pattern.

The next minutes were spent in silence, both boys concentrating on their piece of art...until Matteo got a mischievous idea and smeared icing on David's nose.

''Matteo!'' the brunet protested, looking away from his house and glancing at Matteo who had an amused grin on his face, looking proud of himself. David dipped his own finger into the icing, ready for his revenge.

Sadly for David, Matteo saw him coming and dodged his index, causing the icing to smear it on Matteo's cheek instead, making an even bigger mess than intended as the bowl of sprinkles fell on its side in the commotion, spilling on the table. _Oops_.

Neither were bothered by the mess, starting this icing smearing war that could only end badly, keeping on chasing after the other around the kitchen like children. If Hans were to see this, he’d scold them for making such a mess - or he’d join in.

''Look what we have here.'' David looked up and nodded at the mistletoe hanging on the kitchen's door frame.

‘’It was Hans’ idea,’’ Matteo explained.

‘’Well, we need to own up to the tradition, do we?’’ David looked at Matteo with a knowing look, smiling at his boyfriend.

Matteo shrugged, looking smug. ''If we must...''

The kiss lasted much longer than planned, neither boys wanting to stop, enjoying this much more than decorating gingerbread houses. Matteo let out a whine of protest when David pulled away, breaking the kiss.

''Let's finish the houses first. Then, we can be kissing all you want. Okay?''

Matteo sighed, but agreed.

They returned to the counter where their houses stood, incomplete. ‘’Use your candies, those are mine,’’ David said, catching his boyfriend stealing a handful of gumdrops from his side of the table.

‘’But I don't have any more gumdrops left. You’ve got a ton.’’

‘’It’s your fault for eating all of them. Use something else.’’

puppy eyes and David, being the smitten boy he was, couldn’t say no to that face. ‘’Alright. But don’t use them all, I’m gonna need some for the walkway.’’

Matteo rolled his eyes, but only took a small portion of gumdrops. 


End file.
